Szafa
by Ao-no-Natsu
Summary: Matsumoto kręci, Toushirou się denerwuje, a szafa chrobocze, czyli jeden z normalnych dni w Soul Socity.


Betowane przez **Kanako** za co należy jej bardzi ładnie dziękować.

Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Ludzie trzymają w swoich szafach różne rzeczy. Buty, kurtki, parasole, sterty makulatury lub porcelany, graty i inne parasole, wraz z tysiącem zapomnianych przedmiotów. Rangiku w swojej aktualnie trzymała kapitana. Z powodu absurdalności faktu, było to istnym rarytasem poznawczym, ale Matsumoto nie bardzo cieszyła się z jego wystąpienia.<p>

I nie, broń Boże nie był to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, który już dawno wykrzyczałby światu targające nim oburzenie. Poza tym młodociany kapitan stał tuż przed nią, a Matsumoto zdecydowanie nie dopuszczała do siebie idei, jakoby nauczył się przebywać w dwóch miejscach na raz. Staruszek Yamamoto na pewno nie zawędrowałby w pobliże jej mieszkania, a Soi Fong nawet nie zwróciłaby uwagi na Matsumoto, więc z braku powodu do znalezienia się w szafie porucznik dziesiątej dywizji odpadała już w przedbiegach dedukcji. Unohana w życiu nie dałaby się zamknąć gdziekolwiek. Kapitana Komamurę także można było wykreślić z listy, jego słuszny wzrost uniemożliwiał upchnięcie w meblu. Z Kenpachim Zarakim pewnie zamknęłaby się w środku mała Yachiru, czego drewniany schowek mógłby nie wytrzymać, więc i to rozwiązanie ginęło na stosie odrzuconych. Kyōraku rozgrywał właśnie partię shōgi z Ukitake, który chorował już od tygodnia, ale wątpliwym pozostawał punkt myślenia zakładający, iż ich gra rozgrywała się za zatrzaśniętymi drzwiczkami. O Mayurim nie należało nawet wspominać w najcichszych rozważaniach… To było zbyt absurdalne. Mayuri w szafie. I co jeszcze? Wyskoczy z lodówki lub zamarkuje wyskok z puszki kawy? Takie rzeczy były zbyt przerażające, aby o nich myśleć.

Matsumoto Rangiku uśmiechnęła się szeroko i beztrosko do swojego przełożonego, na którego czole pulsowała niebezpiecznie żyłka. Poprawiła odrobinę rozchełstany mundur i cały czas miała nadzieję, że poprawione naprędce włosy wyglądają normalnie. Pobiła rekord zakładania kimona, który dotąd wynosił trzy minuty, i całe szczęście.

- Wytłumacz się – warknął. Emanował wściekłym reiatsu, którym Rangiku wolała, żeby nie emanował. Ot, szczególik. Zachichotała nerwowo, bo jakżeby tu zgrabnie wywinąć się od odpowiedzi na pytanie, czemu mimo jedenastej na zegarku nie ma jej w biurze w dzień roboczy?

- Bo widzi kapitan… - Nerwowy śmiech czaił się zdradziecko gdzieś pomiędzy słowami. – Choróbsko dopadło…

- Choróbsko? – Uniesiona brew świadczyła o jawnym nieprzyjęciu do wiadomości rzeczonego wyłuszczenia sprawy. – A duże?

- Ogromne – potwierdziła szybko, a rude loki śmignęły w powietrzu, kiedy energicznie potrząsnęła głową. – O takie wielkie – rozciągnęła ramiona, po czym opuściła je, gdy spostrzegła piorunujące spojrzenie Hitsugayi. – Maluczkie.

- Mikroskopijne wręcz – dodał. Niebieskie oczy zacisnęły się w wąziutkie szparki i błysnęły złowieszczo, jak to tylko one potrafiły. – Prawie nie widać…

- Jak kapitana między kapitanem Zarakim a kapitanem Komamurą?

- Śmiesz twierdzić, że jestem niski?

- Ależ skąd! – Zaprzeczenie faktu tak oczywistego jak to, że Hitsugaya lubi po niej krzyczeć, padło niemal natychmiast. – Góruje pan nad innymi jak dąb nad trawą! Jak drzewo nad drzazgą. Jak… jak słoń nad myszą!

- Aby – złowieszcza cisza – na pewno?

- Oczywiście! – Matsumoto przestąpiła lekko z nogi na nogę i skurczyła się w sobie, żeby zminimalizować nieco swoje trzydzieści dziewięć centymetrów przewagi przy próbie dosięgnięcia dłonią sufitu. Tak, na wszelki wypadek, jakby Hitsugaya wpadł na pomysł oszacowania jej wzrostu wzrokiem. – Przecież to jaśniutkie jak słoneczko!

- Jak bardzo jaśniuteńkie?

- Oślepiająco!

Tōshirō Hitsugaya napuszył się dumnie, a Matsumoto odetchnęła ukradkiem z ulgą. Ukradkiem, bo niechaj by kapitan zobaczył… znów rozeźliłby się i byłby kłopot. Rozeźlony Hitsugaya to Tōshirō, którego ugłaskanie wymaga pomysłowych zabiegów wysokiej rangi i wyjątkowo szybkiej reakcji.

Cichy szmer dobiegający z wnętrza szafy znajdującej się tuż za nią sprawił, że po jej plecach przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Oj, niedobrze. A nóż widelec się jeszcze wyda… Będzie klapa. Paskudna klapa i demonstracja jej braku szacunku dla wyższych rangą… tudzież wzrostem. Ciekawe czy dałoby się to zrzucić na karb utraty pamięci, związanej z nadmiernym spożyciem alkoholu. W końcu jak po pijaku i na dach dywizji się weszło, to upchnąć w szafie kapitana nie problem, nie?

Chrobot przybrał na sile, po czym ucichł. A Rangiku zakasłała z werwą, żeby tylko zagłuszyć niewygodny odgłos.

- Czy coś…?

- Kot za oknem, panie kapitanie!

- Kot?

- Taki puszysty i z ogonkiem. Renji'ego.

- Abarai ma kota?

- Dostał od Kuchikiego – wyszczerzyła się głupkowato w uśmiechu. A niechaj ma ją dalej za idiotkę, może szybciej sobie pójdzie, a uwięziona w szafie persona wreszcie odzyska wolność.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō westchnął żałośnie, ubolewając nad infantylnością swojej pani porucznik oraz jej wyraźnym brakiem umiejętności logicznej komunikacji. Nie, żeby oczekiwał czegoś niewiarygodnego po swoich podwładnych, ale choć kilka gramów inteligencji…? Czy to naprawdę było tak dużo? Czemu los musiał go pokarać kobietą, która poza sake i własnymi piersiami świata nie widziała?

- Więc choróbsko? – zapytał.

Skrzywiła się wewnętrznie pod ostrzałem gromów padających z oczu kapitana.

- Tak jakby.

- Sprecyzuj. – Rozkaz przeciął jej nadzieje na niedrążenie tematu bardziej niż to konieczne na dwie, smętnie dyndające w przestrzeni umysłu Rangiku, połówki.

- Kobieca przypadłość – wypaliła natychmiast i zakrzyknęła w myślach z uciechy, gdy na policzkach przełożonego wykwitł soczysty rumieniec. Punkt dla niej.

Hitsugaya spuścił wzrok, co okazało się dość nieprzystępne w skutkach. Bowiem dostrzegł coś, co dostrzeżone być nie powinno. Zmarszczył brwi.

Oho, pomyślała Matsumoto, niedobrze.

- Czy to, aby nie skrawek haori?  
>- Gdzie tam, obrusik – zachichotała zmieszana. Cofnęła się i oparła o drzwi szafy. Znów rozległ się zdradziecki chrobot.<p>

- Chroboczący?

- I samo piorący, o!

- Matsumo…

- Tak, kapitanie?

- Otwórz szafę.

- Proszę dać spokój, kapitanie – rzuciła niefrasobliwie i zacisnęła mentalnie kciuki za nikłą szansę, że zostanie jej odpuszczone.

- Otwórz.

- Nie.

- Tak, bo nie ręczę za siebie – założył ręce na piersi i po raz kolejny spiorunował ją wzrokiem. – Co. Jest. W. Szafie?

- Tajemnica – zastrzegła, a w myślach przyrzekła srogą zemstę dla kryjącego się w szafie osobnika.

- Jaka? – warknął nieprzyjaźnie.

- Tajemnicza! – Hitsugaya ledwo powstrzymał chęć przejechania dłonią po twarzy w wyrazie bezgranicznego zrezygnowania. Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ zagroziłoby to jego wizerunkowi bryły lodu, a rzeczone osobistości zdecydowanie nie wykonują takich gestów.

- Matsumoto, lepiej nie denerwuj.

- Bardziej niż kapitan jest?

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Rangiku padłaby na ziemię w radosnych konwulsjach.

- Odsuń się. – Tōshirō podjął bohaterską decyzję. Skoro Matsumoto staje okoniem, zrobi po swojemu sam. Osobiście podejmie się heroicznego wyczynu otworzenia chroboczącej szafy, która – jak zdrowy rozum wskazuje – chrobotać nie powinna. Co jeśli upchnęła tam coś, czego nie powinna?

Rangiku zaklęła szpetnie w myślach i postąpiła krok do przodu. Nie przesunęła się ni w ząb, ni w cokolwiek, w sposób umożliwiający otworzenie w szafy. Jednak to posunięcie okazało się dalece zgubne w skutkach, które długo potem powodowały krwisto czerwony, lub według uznania buraczkowy, rumieniec na twarzy kapitana dziesiątej dywizji. Otóż szafa otworzyła się sama. Pchnięta przez trzymającego w łapkach swoje ubrania, półnagiego Gina, napędzanego przez bibeloty z ciemnej otchłani, Matsumoto wylądowała na swoim kapitanie, przygniatając go do ziemi.

Obraz, który przedstawiali chwilę potem był ucieleśnieniem nędzy i rozpaczy, a także straconych i utopionych bezlitośnie nadziei.

Tōshirō na podłodze, Matsumoto na Hitsugayi, na Rangiku Gin, a na Ichimaru bibeloty. Porucznik podniosła się nieco w górę, czym zrzuciła z pleców kapitana trzeciej dywizji, który wylądował nie mniej i nie więcej jak na jej tyłku, umożliwiając swojemu przełożonemu zaczerpnięcie do płuc życiodajnego powietrza, do którego dostęp został mu bezczelnie odcięty. Takiego odcienia czerwieni nie widziała jeszcze na twarzy Hitsugayi, jak wtedy, kiedy zorientował się w sytuacji.

- MATSUMOTO!

* * *

><p>PS: Komcie karmią wena :3<p> 


End file.
